


Attention

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, High School, M/M, Slut!sam, Smut, Teenchesters, This is not my ship, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sleeps around everytime him and Dean are moved to a new school, until Dean finds out, then things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

   Dean realized something was going on when Sam started to go out more. For the last three weeks he’d been going over to a friends house to “study”. But no one in the world studies that much.

It wasn’t until yesterday when he actually questioned Sammy, after he came home at eleven at night, with a limp, claiming that him and his friend ‘lost track of time’.

"Where have you really been?" Dean said when Sam closed the door to the motel they were staying in this month.

Sam sighed “I already told you we lost track of time.”

Deans eyes widened when he realized what was really going on. “Oh.” he said then smiled. “I know exactly where you were.” Sam quickly turned to look at his brother and his jaw dropped open.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yup."

Sam lowered his head in shame. If Dean knew about tonight then he must’ve known about all the other times too.

~~~~~~~

Since entering highschool, things got extremely harder for Sam. Constantly changing schools meant it was hard to get friends, let alone any attention. He still remembers the first time he figured out how to be noticed.

“ _Hey! You! How ‘bout you bring that pretty ass over here”_  a guy called from across the hall.

"Me?" Sam questioned.

“ _Yeah.”_ The guy said. So Sam happily walked over to him, just happy he was talking to someone. “Me and my buddies are having a party tonight, I was wondering if you wanna come.”

Sam tried not to seem too eager in his response “Sure!” 

"Okay great, but, I’m going to need a favor if you want to come." He said lowering his voice.

"Umm… Okay, what is it?" Said asked, then the guy leaned closer to his ear and whispered something in Sams ear. His eyes widened at the request, but he nodded and went into the supply closet with the boy.

That night, at the party, Sam had a great time, but towards the end of it he saw the same guy from earlier that day with some of his friends, approaching him.

"So I told my friends here about that little favor you did, and they were wondering if they could have a little fun too." he said.

Sam looked around at each of the guys and nodded. He was desperate to be known in school, even if it was only for the month or two that he was there. And he might have actually liked the idea of being used by these guys too.

All of them went upstairs and into a room, before he could say anything there was two guys all over him, stripping off his clothes and leading him to the bed. 

Within ten minutes he had a cock stuffed in his ass and his mouth. “ _MmmmMM!”_ he moaned around the length. 

"You like that?" said a guy who name he thought was Blake. Then he slapped Sams ass, which made him moan even more.

"Yeah he likes that" said another boy, "he’s such a little slut."

Three of the guys continued to switch in between fucking his ass, throat, and standing by watching for the next hour. After it was all over they put themselves away and stood around the bed.  Sam was sprawled out, legs weak, and ass sore from being used. “I’m defiantly going to have to fuck you again.” said Blake, and  Sam didn’t refuse. All he could think about is how he missed the feeling of a cock deep inside him.  _Yeah,_ he thought  _I’m a slut._

The next few days at school for Sam were filled with winks and sneaking into closets to give guys blowjobs. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that he started to see people whispering whenever he was near. People were spreading rumors about how he probably had a disease, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because John was coming back in a few days to move them to the next state and he could start over. 

For the next few months he continued the same cycle.

~~~~~~

"So are you mad?" Sam said head still lowered, looking at the ground.

"Mad?! Why would I be mad?" Dean asked him.

Sam looked up at him eyebrows knitted together, if Dean knew, there was no sense in not talking about it. “Maybe because your little brother was just out getting fucked by the whole football team?” When Sam said it there wasn’t even a hint of regret or shame in his voice. If Dean didn’t think any better of Sam he wouldn’ve gone as far as to say he sounded  _fucking proud of himself_.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Dean yelled and started pacing around the room "Is this what you’ve been doing all those times you left to go ‘study’? Going out and letting guys use you ‘til you have a limp in your walk?" Dean was furious now.

"It’s not like it matters! I get attention, and if it has to be from being the school slut for a month or so then who cares?"

"Who cares _?!?_ " Dean said " _I_  care. Damnit Sammy. Those random sons of bitches get you but I don’t? I’m friggin’ pissed!” he slammed his hands down on the table.

Sam got up and went over to where Dean was standing and put a hand on his back. “You shoulve have told me… I want you too, Dean.” he said then pressed his lips to the side of Deans jaw.

Dean pushed him away softly and went to sit on his bed “No, Sam, I-… I’m not going to use you like those other guys did I-“ 

"Shhh" Sam said "You aren’t like them, I love you, I want you, not just for the attention." then he straddled Deans lap while he sat on the bed and leaned closer to kiss him. When their lips met, Dean was still for a moment, still questioning whether or not Sam really wanted this because it was him or not.

Sam pulled back for air and looked Dean in his eyes, “Really, Dean. This isn’t because I’m a “school slut” or whatever. I’ve wanted this for a while.”

Finally Dean gave in and closed the space in between their lips again. Sam sucked and bit at his lips hungrily, but Dean pulled back.

"No. I don’t want this to be rushed, I want you to  have time to enjoy this." Dean said looking at Sam, and he nodded. After that Dean shifted so Sam was laying on the motel bed and he could hover over him. He pulled off Sams shirt and pants, placing open-mouth kisses over random spots of his body, then moved down to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down agonizingly slow, while looking into Sams eyes. After the boxers were off, Dean places a kiss right on the head of Sams cock, making Sam shiver.

"Dean I-"

"Shhh baby boy, I got you." Dean interupted. Then he reached over the side of the bed to pull some lube out of his bag.  _Always good to be prepared right?_

He slicked up his fingers and pressed one against Sams tight hole, then pushed in up to the first knuckle. Sam let out a small whimper when the finger started moving deeper, then was drawn almost out, only to go in deeper again. _  
_

Dean continued adding fingers until he got up to three and moved with slow motions until he found Sams prostate, then he stopped and pressed into it.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, and clawed at the sheets beneath him, "Please, I need more, I want you in me!"

Dean withdrew his fingers and stripped off his clothes, quickly grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. In only a few moments Dean was positioned in between Sams legs and leaned down to kiss him and whispered “I wanna make this good for you Sammy. Take my time and make you feel good.” Then he pressed into Sam, making both of them moan.

Dean continued kissing Sam until he bottomed out inside him, letting out a gasp and pulling back slowly. So slow that it was almost  _too_  slow.

"Dean, move."Sam said and Dean complied and started thrusting into Sam hard and whispering words Sam never heard while he was being fucked, if that’s what he could even call something this special. 

_Yes Sammy, you’re so perfect._

_I love you baby boy._

_Fuck, you feel so good, I’m glad I have you now._

As much as Sam loved being fucked into until he was wore out and couldn’t move, this was ten times better. He tried to stop himself but he was already tearing up. And when Dean noticed he snapped right out of his sex trance and started trying to find out what was wrong.

"Oh no, no no no, Sammy are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry!" He started to pull out, but Sam stopped him.

"No!" he sniffled " I’m okay, It’s just, I love you so much. Please don’t stop." 

And with that Dean continued rolling his hips, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust, it only took a few more times before they were both coming.

“ _Nhhgg!_ Dean! Touch me please!” Sam said, and Dean wrapped his hand around his brothers cock and stroked him through his climax, while he came down from his.

Dean collapsed over Sam, and Sam was too blissful and sleepy to care. after he started to get soft inside him, Dean pulled out and laid next to Sam, letting him curl up against him and rest his head on his sweaty chest.

Still breathing heavily Dean spoke “I don’t want you sleeping around anymore, alright Sammy?”

Sam chuckled “Is someone jealous?”

Dean reached around and grabbed Sams ass, making him half-jump and siad “Not anymore. you’re mine now.” Then he kissed Sams head, nuzzled into his hair and fell asleep.

 _Yeah._ Sam decided.  _Being Deans is better than being the ‘school slut.’_  Because he can get all the attention he wanted right here.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add them using a condom, which really should have been used because of Sams past encounters. I am all for safe sex, I just forgot to add that part.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> <3


End file.
